The Unexpected
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline calls Klaus to let Elijah know that Katherine is dying. When the Original siblings arrive, feelings are admitted through actions. Rated M. One-shot.


Hey guys! This was going to be like 500 words long, but that didn't happen… I am posting this as a story and not a part of my drabbles because it's something new, I guess you can say?

The Unexpected

Caroline calls Klaus to let Elijah know that Katherine is dying. When the Original siblings arrive, feelings are admitted through actions. Rated M.

WARNING: THERE IS SMUT! You've been warned.

I hope it's okay :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"How is she?" Caroline asked as she entered the Salvatore living room.

Katherine lay on the couch and she was shivering even though she had a number of blankets on her.

It has been a month since Katherine and Stefan hooked up and Katherine was getting worse as the days went by.

"She's not doing well." Stefan said, his voice strained.

In the past month he was able to learn more about Katerina Petrova. Not Katherine Pierce.

"I may be dying, but I can still hear you." Katherine called from the couch.

The two looked at one another and smiled sadly.

"Katherine... What can I do for you? To make you more comfortable?" Caroline questioned as she walked over to the brunette.

"Well for starters, I'd like to watch the latest episode of Scandal... Also, I kind of want to call Elijah." She told them.

Stefan and Caroline looked at one another and nodded.

"I'll find the latest episode." Stefan told her.

"So, I guess I'm stuck with calling Elijah, but I don't have his number." Caroline realized.

"I had it somewhere, but I forget what it is." Katherine sighed as she shut her eyes and her breathing evened out.

"Caroline, just call Klaus. They're together." Stefan whispered because he knew that Katherine was asleep.

"Uh... I don't know about that." Caroline whispered back.

"She's dying, Care... If her final wish is to see Elijah, we can't deny it to her."

"Okay. Okay... You're right." She replied, defeated.

"Thank you," the forest-green eyed vampire thanked her.

She nodded and went outside to dial Klaus' number.

As she dialed his number, she paced back and forth, nervously.

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat when she heard breathing on the other end of the line.

"Caroline?" The Original questioned with surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah... Hi," she said.

"Hi," Klaus smiled over the phone as he flashed out of the house.

"Uh... Is Elijah nearby?" The blonde asked him.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and said, "I didn't think you knew my brother personally."

"Oh, I don't, but Katherine wants to see him one last time."

"The doppelgänger? One last time? What have I missed?" He asked her.

"Elena shoved the cure down Katherine's throat and she is basically on her death bed and she wants to see him one last time because I guess she really did love him." Caroline told him quickly.

"Oh... And here I thought you were calling to finally give me a chance." He admitted.

"I- I know, but Katherine is dying and I can't let her die without seeing the man that she truly loved."

"Okay... I'll let him know." He reassured her.

"Alright... Thanks Klaus." She smiled before she hung up.

Sighing Klaus went inside and called for Elijah.

"What is it, brother?" Elijah questioned.

"The doppelgänger is dying and she wants to see you one last time."

"What?"

"Katherine took the cure and it is catching up to her. She's dying."

"No," he shook his head. "How do you know this?"

"Caroline told me. We're leaving in an hour so get whatever you need and meet me by the jet."

"Wait... You're coming?" Elijah questioned, confused.

"Yup... My girl isn't dying but I miss her." Klaus shrugged.

"Your girl?" Elijah wondered.

"Elijah, go pack." Klaus ordered.

"What about Hayley?"

"Rebekah is here and I don't particularly care about the little wolf at the moment." He told him before he flashed away towards his bedroom.

* * *

When they arrived in Mystic Falls, they immediately went to the Salvatore boarding house.

"He's here." Caroline told the duo before she walked towards the door.

Opening the door, she was struck speechless when she saw Klaus.

"Right this way," she blurted out as she allowed them to enter.

They entered and Klaus' eyes never left Caroline's. They stared at one another and showed their emotions with their eyes.

Caroline wanted to be angry at him because of Tyler leaving, but she couldn't find it in her heart to do it.

Elijah looked between the two and shook his head as he entered the living room.

His heart tugged at his chest as he saw Katherine lying there.

"Katerina?" He said.

"Elijah? Is that you?" She breathed out.

"Yes. Yes it is." He nodded as he walked over to her.

Sitting down beside her, he took ahold of her hand.

"How do you feel?" He questioned.

"Dead," she shrugged.

Elijah sighed sadly and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Thank you," she thanked him.

"For what?"

"For coming here." She sighed heavily.

"Of course!" Elijah smiled. "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I don't know." She truthfully replied.

Klaus and Caroline stood in the foyer and just looked at one another.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to see Katherine." He lied.

"I am going to ask you again so please answer me truthfully. Why are you here?"

"I missed you." He admitted.

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I meant what I said, Caroline. I do intend to be your last, however long it takes." He repeated.

"Listen, Klaus... I'm not ready and I don't know if I ever will be." She confessed. "It'll be best if you move on. For the both of us." She added before she walked away from him with a sad sigh.

The Original stared after her with his shoulders slouched and he shook his head in desperation.

Quickly, he flashed after her and pushed her against the wall.

Caroline looked up at him with wide eyes and he stared into them with his own.

The blonde was about to say something when Klaus kissed her on the lips.

Caroline was screaming at herself on the inside but she couldn't push him away for some reason.

When Klaus pulled away, his eyes were wide just like hers.

"It you want me to move on, I will." He said before he left her and went into the living room.

Klaus knew that he was completely in love with her when he pulled away and he knew that he wouldn't be able to move on.

Caroline out her finger to her lips and she put her head against the wall. Sighing, she walked into the living room.

Klaus and Caroline didn't look at one another as they stood on opposite sides.

Katherine's breath grew shallow and Elijah shut his eyes in desperation as a lone tear traveled down his cheek.

"Katherine?" Caroline asked as she walked closer.

"I'm still here." The brunette laughed weakly.

"Is there anything else that you want?" Stefan wondered.

"My daughter. I want to see my daughter." Katherine told him.

"I'm here, mama." She heard Nadia say from the foyer.

Elijah and Klaus turned to the woman that looked so like Katherine and they shook their heads in confusion.

Nadia nodded at them before she went to her mother and kneeled down beside her.

"What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"Caroline called me." She replied. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I- I couldn't..." Katherine admitted.

"Yes you could have." Nadia said as she felt the lump beginning to form in her throat.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to break your heart."

"It's already broken." The girl broke down.

"Wait..." They heard Caroline say from behind them.

"What?" Nadia wondered.

"You two are bound by blood. What if there is a way to fix this?" She questioned.

"What are you suggesting?" Katherine asked.

"Nadia, feed Katherine your blood." Caroline ordered as she went closer to them. Klaus watched her every move.

"It won't work. I can't stomach vampire blood. You know that."

"Maybe not, but it's worth a shot."

"Okay," Nadia said before she bit into her wrist and put it to Katherine's lips.

The blood entered her mouth and she could actually swallow it.

"You're brilliant." Elijah said to Caroline as he walked over to Katherine.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled.

"It worked. I didn't choke on it." Katherine told them as she felt her strength returning.

"I knew it." Caroline said as she clapped her hands together and smiled at them brightly.

Klaus chuckled from where he stood as he watched the blonde with curious eyes. She truly was an intelligent woman who had great things ahead of her.

"Okay. If I can take down my daughter's blood, which means that if I die I will return as a vampire."

"Yes," Stefan said.

"Okay. Nadia, snap my neck." Katherine begged.

"Mama... Will you leave me when you are immortal again?" Nadia questioned.

"No. Never. I was such a bad person and I know that now. I've changed, Nadia. We can go to Prague together... Just like you wanted." The brunette smiled.

Nadia smiled back before she snapped Katherine's neck.

"Will it work?" Stefan wondered.

"Let's hope so." Elijah sighed.

Two hours later, Katherine awoke with a start and felt the dryness in her throat.

She looked around the Salvatore living room and smiled at the people that surrounded her.

"It worked." She said, her voice hoarse.

"It worked," they agreed.

Katherine stood up and walked to Nadia and hugged her tightly.

"I won't leave you ever again, dochinka." She promised.

"Thank you, mama." Nadia replied happily.

When they pulled away, Katherine walked over to Stefan and Caroline and gave them each a hug.

"I'm not much of a hugger, but you two saved my life."

"You're not going to back to bitchy Katherine are you?" Caroline questioned with a small laugh.

"Nope. That Katherine is dead and gone." She reassured.

"Good," they smiled.

Katherine smiled back at them and walked over to Elijah.

"Can we have some privacy?" She asked them.

"Yeah, sure. Of course," Stefan said. "Nadia, come."

Nadia nodded and followed him out of the living room.

Caroline left the living room and Klaus followed her outside.

The two stood their silently before Caroline broke it.

"Are we going to talk about that kiss or what?" She wondered.

"I don't know, Caroline. Are we?" He questioned.

"Yes! You don't just do that!" She cried out.

"I know and I apologize for that. I acted on impulse."

"You sure as hell did!" She shouted as she stomped over to him and stared into her eyes.

"I take it this won't end well?" He guessed.

"Maybe not for you, but when I am through with you, you'll wish you were more patient." She quickly said before she looped her arms around her neck and leaned into his lips.

He smelled her lavender scent as it invaded his nostrils and she inhaled his woodsy scent. Flashing into the woods behind the Salvatore boarding house, they tore one another's clothing off.

Klaus' bulge sprang free once he was rid of his boxer briefs and Caroline's eyes widened at the sight. _He was huge!_

Klaus helped Caroline out of the rest of her clothing and once the two were naked, Klaus pushed her against the bark of the tree. She felt the wooden splinters enter her back and she groaned as they cut through her porcelain skin.

Quickly, Klaus switched their positions and he was now the one with the splinters in his back because he didn't want Caroline to be in pain as they made love for the first time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their most private areas were against one another.

"Tell me to stop." Klaus begged her because he didn't want her to regret it when they actually went through with it.

"No," she shook her head as she ran her fingers across his back.

"But—" he started.

"Shut up and take me." She ordered as she ran her fingers though his messy blonde curls.

"Caroline…" Klaus started.

"I want you, Klaus." She admitted because she hasn't been able to forget the kiss that took place a couple of hours ago.

Klaus nodded and put his hands under her thighs. His mouth went around her right nipple and he sucked on it hard. The baby vampire was whimpering as his teeth grazed her right breast and once she was properly taken care of, he moved to her left nipple. He pleasured her with his mouth for the next couple of minutes and the two were now lying on the ground.

Klaus was on top of her at this point and he kissed down the valley of her breasts and her torso. Switching their positions, the blonde found his hardened length and grabbed it with her hand. Slowly she began to move her hand up and down his length. Klaus was groaning out loud as she pleasured him without a thought in her mind and he shut his eyes when he felt her lips on the tip of his manhood.

"Caroline," he began.

"Sh," she ordered him.

Klaus didn't listen as he switched their positions once more. He traveled south and kissed the inside of her thighs because he wanted to explore every last inch of her exquisite body. His back muscles flexed as he kissed the inside of her thighs and used his hands to touch every part of her.

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat as his tongue traveled up to her womanhood and she cried out in pleasure when she realized what he was doing.

"Klaus," she moaned.

"Tell me what you want, sweet Caroline." He urged her.

"I want you inside of me." She told him.

"As you wish," he said as he thrust into her without much of a warning.

The Original groaned as he continued to thrust in and out of her and he peppered her with sweet kisses. They were at it for a good five minutes and Caroline came three times while Klaus came twice.

Sliding out of her, his back hit the ground and the two looked up at the winter sun as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Do you regret it?" He asked her, hoping that she would say no.

"No." She immediately said without a thought. "Do you?"

"Never," he shook his head.

Klaus and Caroline looked at one another and they both shared a smile before they shut their eyes.

* * *

There you have it! This was supposed to be a very short drabble, but as we can see it turned out into a one-shot. My hands are killing me right now, but this is what happens when I can't stop. I hope it was okay and not disgusting.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :D


End file.
